


bara arms has left the chat

by juuzyoo (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, chat fic, hinata only types in caps and so does tendou, implications of smut but, its a mess, tendou and iwaizumi are a couple fight me on this, ushioi is the main ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juuzyoo
Summary: yet another shitty chat fic with no plot whatsoever





	

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my best friend peach (logan) youre my best friend and u inspired thisal th way

my longest yeah boi ever added bara arms, ushijima wakatoshi, bokutos evil twin, tobio, HINATA, thicc eyebrows, pitbull, yahaba, and my hair color is natural and its my genes to the chat.

 

my longest yeah boi ever: i exfoliated this morning my skin is softer than ushiwaka after his mom walked in on us

 

bara arms has left the chat.

 

my longest yeah boi ever added bara arms to the chat.

 

ushijima wakatoshi: please dont talk about private things like that in this chat

my hair color is natural and its my genes: no wait dont leave up hanging

my longest yeah boi ever: u know who else is hanging

 

ushijima wakatoshi has left the chat.

 

my longest yeah boi ever added ushijima wakatoshi to the chat.

 

pitbull: why 

yahaba: why

HINATA: HELLO!!!!!!!! 

my longest yeah boi ever: its like. 10am chill

HINATA: BUT I ALWAYS TYPE LIKE THIS???!!

 

my longest yeah boi ever removed HINATA from the chat.

**Author's Note:**

> its short and thats all itllbe lol xd lov u logan


End file.
